A conventional electromagnetic coil assembly typically includes a coil assembly in engagement with a multi-piece housing that, when the coil assembly is energized, magnetically attracts an armature plate to be in frictional engagement with the housing. The housing may have a box-like cross section that includes a pole piece that extends between first and second sidewalls. This conventional housing and pole piece construction creates a direct electrical path between the first and second sidewalls through the pole piece, thereby reducing the magnetic attraction for a given operating voltage of the coil assembly. An electromagnetic coil assembly that reduces the amount of energy required to attract and maintain the armature plate in frictional engagement with the housing would be desirable.